Hyper House
by lightwolfheart
Summary: A one shot I have had stuck in my head for AGES! Uses some of the Naruto charectors no akatsuki shamefully , Frontier gang and my Oc's from Twins in Australia. Slightly OOC


**Okay Doky, this is a fic that I have had stuck in my head for about 1 ½ years and I just wanna type it up on paper. This will involve the earlier OC's from Twins in Australia (One of my fics [duh]), the frontier gang and the characters from Naruto as well. It will be very OOC and hopefully some fun to read, so enjoy! XD XD XD**

Rhiannon, Annique, Cate, Abbey, Ella, Gwen, Laura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Kankoru, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kakashi, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, JP, Tommy and Zoe **(whoa, mouthful)** were all lazing around in a random building in the middle of a random forest some where in the random world. No one had any idea why it was there, what its purpose was or what it was used for. Not even why the equipment that was in there was in there. Who knew? I mean, God, Jashin-sama, Kami and Saint Jimmy knew, naturally. But out of every one else, who knew? Oh! Right! Cinder did, she was the one who locked then up in they're the first place, but other then those people (and dragons… and gods… ok, so no people) who knew? No one. Good, now that that was down the drain, no one knew why they were there either… apart from … ok, lets just say the people… err… _**creatures**_ previously mentioned knew why they were there too, but no one else. Any way, the first 5 hours they had been locked up in here they had spent getting acquainted and now everyone was on nickname terms.

For those of you who don't know there is an order of how well you know a person. 1) You have just met. You call then Mrs./Miss./Mr. Whatever-your-last-name-is. Always use last names and top-notch manners. Of course, Rhiannon and her group of friends always ignored this stage and often found it a hassle, same with the second stage. They would go straight to the third stage. 2) Last/First name with honor-fixes. Like… lets use Kouji for an example. Kouji-san and Minamoto-san or Kouji-kun and Minamoto-kun. And with girls… lets use Rhiannon. Rhiannon-san and Ottway-san or Rhiannon-chan and Ottway-chan [Call her either of these and die]. 3) First name only. Use little to no manners, considered good friends. 4) Nicknames. No manners get along like people who have known each other for about 6 months or more or, in this case, stuck in the same house of 5 hours.

Now that that lecture is down the drain with the lecture about who knew what, we go to what they are doing at this great moment of boredom… if their lives weren't already boring which in that case it would be neutral, but anyways.

Rhiannon, Annique, Kouji and Kouichi were all at the 'bar' that all the meals where prepared on while the people cooking often watched TV, not really concentrating on the food and resulting in cutting their fingers with whatever they where currently working with. Rhiannon had her arms crossed with her head on her arms, sleeping… or napping quietly while Kouji, Kouichi and Annique talked, discussing the up coming year eight camp. Which ever you wanna call it.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Takuya were playing DDR in turns against Abbey and Cate **(BTW, I don't actually own this game or have any idea how it works, so don't tell me if I get anything about this wrong if I go on about, I know I probs got every little thing about it wrong, but there you go.)** Gwen and Ella where discussing with Tommy what the best songs about bunnies and wolves where while Tommy thought the ones about bears where the best.

Laura and Shikamaru were playing a game of chess to see who had the better brains while JP, Kankoru and Gaara watched on. JP and Kankoru with guppy expressions about how far people can think ahead while Gaara watched and doing what could be called falling asleep except, you know, HE DOESN'T SLEEP. Poor guy, stupid Shukaku, giving him insomnia. Temari, Ino and Sakura where talking to each other about Temari's current relationship with Shikamaru.

Mean while Kakashi was…… anyone who doesn't know what he was doing, you clearly don't watch Naruto who read enough Naruto fics…… he was reading that stupid porn book of his while Naruto and Sasuke, whom would claim to have been chided by Naruto if you had bothered to question him, read it over his shoulder. If someone looked close enough they would see Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, copying each of the pages, word for word, into his memory bank, the perv **(It seems if you have a sharinagan then you must be a PERVET!!! Interesting, right? Ok, so maybe its not… WHATEVER!!) **.

And Choji… Choji was just eating all the BBQ chips out of the carboard** (not even my computer will tell me the spelling for this one, so if someone would tell me that would be great, thnx XD)**. Boring, right? Well something happened **(obviasly, this IS a fic and it wouldn't be a fic with out a plot riiiiight? Oh… right… some of my fics don't actually have plots…. AH WELL! XD).**

Anyway, what happened was while Annique and Kouichi and Kouji and… and… I like the word and… and and and and and and and and … anyway, while they were talking Annique got thirsty. And because she and Rhiannon were kinda like twins Rhiannon got thirsty as well. Now, Annique was quiet happy to ignore her sudden thirst and continue talking but Rhiannon, because she was oooohhhh soooooo bored and was doing nothing she had to do something about it. Now, when Rhiannon is bored, she is often either sleepy or hyper. It so happened she was hyper so she went up to Kakashi, whom she decided was the 'guardian' of their group, and whined.

"~!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi sighed, looking up from what appeared to be a very _interesting_ part of his book by the way Sasuke and Naruto were blushing and the irritated look Kakashi gave Rhiannon, who paid no heed to it.

"What?" he sounded irritated too. He, IRRITATED IRRITATED IRRITATED!!! IRRI- anyway… onto Rhiannon replying.

"I'm thiiiiiiiiirssstty! Can you make milkshake?????? ~!!!!!!" Annique jumped up from her seat and ran over.

"OH! OH! OH! ME TOO! ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!!" Soon Abbey joined in too.

"ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!!" Soon Gwen, Cate and Ella all caught the drift and came over to nag too.

"ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!! ME TOO!!!" Laura rolled her eyes at the foolishness of her friends but smiled and excused her self from the game. JP smirked, Laura may be smart and all, but she still knew how to have fun! Shikamaru just sighed.

"How troublesome."

Some how or another, Rhiannon, Annique, Cate, Ella, Abbey, Laura, Takuya, Tommy and Kouichi all managed to convince Kakashi to make spiders, since they were more yummy then milkshakes… Ok, fine, it was Kouichi asking nicely with heaps on manners to 'if he didn't mind, making them a spider please.' It worked though… EITHER WAY! In the end, Kakashi was in the kitchen, making spiders. Yes, that is right. Anbu, Kakashi Hatake, Copy Cat Ninja, Reduced to making some hyper children a spider each in a pink apron. Yes, Kakashi Hatake, IN A PINK APRON!!!! HAHA!!

For those of you who don't know what the yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous spider is I will explain the yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous drink you are missing out on knowing about and trying. The yummy, delicious, sweet, dizzy and famous spider is a yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous combination of any yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous soft drink and some yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous ice-cream. All in all, it is yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous… and yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous. XD

Anyway, since Kakashi was making drinks anyway all the frontier gang and ninja gang decided to have some too. MWAHAHAHA!!! When Kakashi was done he gave them all their yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous drinks and went back and sat back down and started reading again. Rhiannon was the first to down her drink, followed by Annique and everyone else. Now first off they all just sat there, savouring the yummy, delicious, sweet, fizzy and famous goodness. And then something struck.

Hyperness.

It struck all of them at once and Kakashi didn't know what had hit him. Rhiannon and Annique worked together, Annique started to jump on Kakashi at super speed, so fast that he dropped THE BOOK. THE BOOK was then stolen by Rhiannon who read it at super speed and then ran into the study and got permanent marker and scribbled ALL over it. Then she ripped out all the pages and got the scissors and chopped up all the pages laughing like a manic. Meanwhile Kouji and Kouichi were holding a rapid convosation and jumping up and down on the spot at the same time, talking over each other. Cate, Abbey, Ella and Laura were doing the ring-a-round-the-posy with Naruto, , Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. Gwen was singing Dum Diggy Dum by Toybox repetitively and Shikamaru and Temari were making out viciously on the couch **(/vomits/ sorry, not a big fan of ShikaTema but had nothing else for them… and its betrer then ShikaIno)**. Kankuro, JP and Takky were having a play fight with Takky losing, Kankuro had his ninja powers and JP had his blubber to help them. Zoe was running in circles around the room, screaming and Tommy was… where is Tommy? OH! He had gone up stairs to change into a random, female ballet costume that had been upstairs and was now attempting to do a twirl.

Suddenly Kanuro punched Takky into Zoe who flew back into Annique giving Kakashi a chance to escape and run after the person who had ran off with his precious book. Rhiannon, at that exact moment, ran back into the room and joined Kouji and Kouichi with there rapid talking, Annique joined them as soon as Kakashi's howl of despair could be heard from the direction Rhiannon had come from. JP ran upstairs with Takky and Kankuro now that the fight had ended and soon all three came down in ballet costumes (FEMALE!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡) and joined Tommy in doing ballet. Cate was now singing the Llama song and soon Gwen joined her in singing that. Then they sang the Song that never Ends. And then the Peanut song. And then the Duck song. And then the original version of Witch Docter **(WAAAAAYYYY better then the chipmunk version)**. Sasuke was fighting with Naruto now and Sakura with Ino. Ella and Abbey where now in the kitchen playing with the stove. Soon enough they set it on fire setting off the fire alarms and water spraying thingies, causing everyone to get soaked. So all of the OC gang sang Dancing in the Rain!!! XD. And then… it all stopped and everyone dropped asleep on the floor from sugar down. Kakashi came stomping back with a really angry look but stopped and sweat dropped when he saw everyone asleep on the floor. He sighed and sat down with nothing to read, instead deciding on what there punishment would be.

When everyone had finally woken up and JP, Takky, Kankuro and Tommy all got changed back Kakashi sat everyone down.

"Ok everyone, I have decided on your punishment. From now on, NO. MORE. SPIDERS."

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_


End file.
